2006-12-15
Friday, December 15, 2006 At Whateley Academy Caitlin Bardue finishes her transformation into the Artificer, applying the tattoos that will keep anyone else from controlling her. The ritual lasts from just before sundown the previous day to sunrise this day, and it’s accompanied by a pitched battle to keep a wave of assorted eldritch horrors from reaching her. Fey, Diamondback, Jericho and Razorback join the fray with Security and the Range Crew.Ashes and Steel Aquerna, Hazmat and Skids spend the morning putting more squirrels and chipmunks to bed. She gets all but the last six family groups before lunch.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth - Chapter 3 Harlan, his Aunt Connie, Jenny and several other have a pleasant conversation now that Quentin is out of the way. Then he shows Connie around some of the more interesting things, like the giant robot. They skirt by the Knights of Purity power armor quickly. Jenny gets called for her combat final, and hands Iron Star a defeat by using hastily cobbled together workshop tools. Reach and his aunt Connie are knocked out while they're talking with Romy . Someone stole the ENI - again. They go after Belphegor, and have a fight in his lab. Harlan gets even with Quentin again. Harlan and Jenny go to a party at Melville, and Harlan has a talk with Nacht and She-Beast. Nacht predicts that Belfo will walk: he couldn't have done it. She-Beast gives him a few pointers about things that don't add up in the case. Jenny and Harly retire to their room and make an interesting night of it.The Big Idea After lunch, Strongarm, Crunch and Legbreaker try to get Aquerna for making Buster look bad in the combat finals. She uses a combination of her squirrel spirit's powers and Parkour to evade them until Skids knocks Crunch into a snowbank with her snowmobile, and then calls in the incident to A-Plus. They finish putting the last six families in their snug little burrows, and then make statements to Security . Chou has a bad case of teenage angst after Ayla moved out temporarily and she's still not over the problems caused by her having to kill someone. She talks to Ayla and then has a quick talk with Sensei Ito .Aftermath Last Freshman-Sophomore Exam: Tennyo against the Mob Scenario.Jade 8 - Exams Thunderdrake meets Chou Lee and invites her to a quick meeting with the Master of Dragons. When she sees the Dragons' meeting room, which is a good copy of the Chamber of Heaven in the Imperial Palace, she has a flashback to a previous lifetime as a Handmaiden (or possibly a previous Handmaiden). She has a short discussion with Zhong Lau (the Master of Dragons) and receives an invitation for both her and Chaka. Dorjee (Chain Lightning) shows her out. Ayla calls a quick team meeting to discuss the Attack. She's figured out that it was the Turks ; they discuss it and decide what to do about it.The Turks or the Geek Zenith calls Aquerna to tell her about the Parkour run the next morning. In Rome At Lake Alban: they decide they have to move Petra to a safe place, she's still recovering from her brush with the Mythos .Petra 1: Rock and a Hard Place - Part 11 References See Also *December Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day Category:Timeline